ÉL
by bhjsbshs pattinson
Summary: no soy muy buena haciendo summarys. espero que les guste


Él

Era un día nublado, casi húmedo, a punto de llover en la orilla de un lago en Hogwarts, había una chica sentada, de pelo castaño, con bucles y los ojos color miel. Llamada Hermione Granger. Estaba leyendo un libro que era de Runas, pero en realidad no estaba simplemente leyendo, solo estaba pensando en una persona que no la deja dormir, en aquella persona que le quitaba las ganas de respirar y de vivir, esa persona era Harry James Potter, su mejor amigo. Esa persona le gustaba desde que entró al compartimiento del tren preguntando por un animal, que un amigo llamado Neville Longbottom (creo q se llamaba así) había perdido.

Lo que le llamó la atención eran sus ojos verdes y su pelo negro azabache que él se lo revolvía y que lo hacia verse muy sexy. Era el capitán del equipo de Griffindor y buscador. Era el más apuesto y todas las chicas morían por él.

Para Hermione no era el chico que vivió, el que finalmente mató al Innombrable, a Voldemort, para ella era Harry, su mejor amigo, SU Harry.

Cuando regresó al castillo, entró por el retrato de la dama gorda y entró a la sala común de Griffindor. Ahí se encontró a Luna que también era de Griffindor, y se sentaron en su sillón favorito, en el que siempre se sentaban, el que estaba enfrente de la chimenea y empezó a tejer unos gorros y bufandas para los elfos, y mientras a hablar con Luna, como siempre hacían en esa hora de la noche para esperar a Ron y a Harry.

De paso esperarían a Ron y a Harry que estaban entrenado para el partido y tendrían que estar llegando en esos momentos. Y mientras tanto hablaba con Luna que era la novia de Ron hacia 6 meses.

Herm? – le preguntó Luna

Si?- contestó Herm

Cuando le vas a decir a Harry lo que sentís por él?

Em... no se ... es q mira si se lo digo y él no siente lo mismo por mi?... nuestra amistad de tantos años se perdería, y yo no quiero eso.

No digas eso... él te ama... yo se que él te ama... por como t mira... a veces trata de tocarte, y casi siempre te abraza

Si, pero...- trató de reprochar Herm

Pero nada!- la interrumpió Luna

Cuando de pronto escucharon unos voces que provenían del otro lado de la dama gorda, eran voces de chicos. Y en ese instante aparecieron Harry y Ron, todos empapados y sucios, porque afuera estaba lloviendo fuertísimo. Cuando entraron a la sala común, los dos saludaron a Hermione y a Luna.

Luna y Herm... ya venimos... nos vamos a bañar y ya volvemos- dijeron los chicos

Bueno... los esperamos-dijeron los chicos,

Y al instante, los chicos subieron a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse.

Mientras tanto... en la habitación de los chicos...

Harry, cuando le vas a decir lo que sentís a Herms?

Emm... nose...

Apúrate... porque pronto es el baile de navidad, y sabes que yo voy a ir con mi novia y así vos podes ir con Hermione

Si... tenés razón... voy a hablar con ella

Bueno... yo mientras voy a la sala común a hablar con las chicas.

Bueno... amigo nos vemos después.- dijo Harry

Y Ron salió de la habitación dejando a Harry solo para bañarse. Se desvistió y se dirigió al baño.

Después de media hora salió del baño, y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa. Cuando bajó a la sala común se encontró con Hermione.

Herm? donde esta Ron y Luna?- le preguntó Harry

Ahh, se fueron, no se donde, yo te estaba esperando, porque...te quería decir algo, algo que es re importante para mi, pero que es difícil de decirlo

Estas bien Herms, te pasa algo?

Nono, gracias por preocuparte

Es que sos mi mejor amiga, y te quiero un montón, y por eso quiero que estés bien- y abrazo a Herm, abrazándola por la cintura, y ella abrazándolo por el cuello.- y yo también quiero decirte algo- continuó Harry- y es que... estoy... enamorado- a Herm se le congeló el corazón, y unas lagrimas se les escaparon por los ojos- No llores Herms, no quiero que llores

Seguro que esa chica- dijo Herms llorando, y secándose las lagrimas con el puño del buzo- es Cho o Ginny?

No, no son ninguna de ellas dos, esta chica la conozco desde que entró al compartimiento del tren, preguntando por una tortuga- Herms paró de llorar- Herm, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, desde que te vi entrando al...

Harry ... yo...- lo interrumpió Hermione

No, déjame terminar... y me sentiría muy mal si pierdo tu amistad por esto, por confesarte lo que yo siento- y agarró a Herm de la mano

Harry... yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, sos mi alma, y sin vos yo no podría vivir- dijo Herms

Mientras que ella hablaba, Harry miraba los labios de Herms que tanto quería besar hace tiempo, esos besos llenos de amor, se acercaron de a poco, lentamente, al agarró de la cintura, y la acercó, mientras que Herms lo abrazaba por la nuca, revolviendo su azabache cabello. Juntaron sus bocas, y Herm abrió un poco la boca dejando entrar la lengua de Harry, para que bailaran la danza de los enamorados.

Herm?

Si Harry?

Te quería preguntar algo

Mmm?- le dijo Herm mientras estaban sentados en el sillón abrazados, y ella reposaba sobre el pecho de Harry, agarrando su mano derecha, y con la otra apoyaba la mano en su pecho. Mientras que Harry tenía las dos manos rodeada de Herm.

Si querías ser mi novia- le preguntó Harry

Herms le agarró la cara y besando sus labios. El sabor de los labios de Herm era de un sabor a cereza, combinada con durazno y a libros. Y el sabor de los labios de Harry eran de un chocolate y de Quidditch. Los dos eran deliciosos.

Con eso respondo la pregunta?

Mmm... nose- entonces Herm lo agarró de nuevo por la nuca y lo besó de nuevo

No... con eso no...con esto- dijo Harry. La izo pararse, le agarró de la cintura y de la nuca, y la tiró para atrás, un poco acostada. Mientras ella se sostenía de Harry, y la besó de nuevo.- con eso me respondes la pregunta, vallamos al gran salón, así comemos algo, que estoy muerto de hambre

Dale, yo también tengo hambre- lo besó de nuevo

Y se dirigieron al gran salón, cuando llegaron, se sentaron juntos, enfrente de Ron y Luna, y por debajo de la mesa, se agarraron de la mano de nuevo.

Harry-le dijo Herm al oído-les contamos?

Si Herm, si son nuestros mejores amigos- le contestó Harry

Bueno se lo decimos- Harry y Herm se agarraron de la mano, y suspiraron

Chicos... que le pasa?- le preguntó Ron

Es que les tenemos que decir algo...-le dijo Harry

Si... somos NOVIOS!-sonrió Herm, Luna y Ron se pusieron re contentos, y los felicitaron.

Como? Cuando?

Ehh... hoy fue, cuando bajó Harry de bañarse, y ustedes se fueron, bueno... ahí hablamos y nos dijimos todo lo que queríamos decirnos- dijo Herm

Pera, te quiero preguntar algo..

Si?

Queres ser mi pareja de baile en navidad?

Si! Obvio!

Que bueno!- dijo Harry, y se besaron.- y de repente, una vos de Dumbledor interrumpió

Chicos... queridos alumnos... este es el primer Sábado del año, y en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, habrá un cambio de planes, cada 15 días, empezando este sábado, habrá un baile, vestirán lo que ustedes quieran, y a la mañana podrán ir a Hogsmeade a comprarse ropa, no tienen que usar las túnicas de gala, usarán ropa muggle. Así que queridos alumnos este sábado es el primer baile, y como primer baile tienen que usar ropa de gala, las mujeres vestidos y polleras y los hombres esmoquin. La fiesta empezara a las 8:30 y terminará tarde, así que espero que duerman bien el viernes, y el viernes será feriado por las preparaciones del salón. A DISFRUTAR! Y a comer!-en las mesas aparecieron todas las comidas que se imaginaran, de todos los sabores y gustos. Y todos empezaron a comer.

Herm? Vamos mañana sábado a Hogsmeade a comprar la ropa para el baile? – le preguntó Luna

De pronto llegó Ginny con su novio, Draco (en esta historia Draco es bueno y quedó en Griffindor), y también Luna le preguntó a Ginny si quería ir, y ella aceptó

Bueno... si ustedes van... nosotros nos vamos a tomar una cerveza de manteca al Caldero Chorreante

Llegó el sábado, Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco fueron a Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron, se separaron y las mujeres se fueron a comprar ropa muggle y los chicos a tomar una cerveza de manteca.

Mientras tanto en un negocio de ropa muggle, en el callejón Diagon, Hermione, Luna y Ginny se estaban probando vestidos. Cuando salían del negocio estaban hablando de cómo iban a ir peinadas y de cómo se iban a pintar. Y llegaron al Caldero Chorreante para encontrarse con sus novios. Cuando llegaron Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, Luna al lado de Ron y Ginny al lado de Draco. Y las chicas también pidieron tres cervezas.

Chicas dale vamos, que nos tenemos que preparar para el baile, no tenemos tanto tiempo.- dijo Luna. Herm y Ginny sobresaltaron y empezaron a apurar a los chicos.

Pero si hay tiempo, faltan 5 horas para el baile.- rehusó Ron

Dale vamos amor- contestó Luna besando a su novio.

Huy, bueno, esta bien, vamos

Y los 6 se dirigieron a Hogwarts. Las chicas subieron a su habitación y los chicos se quedaron hablando en la sala común.

Mientras tanto...en el cuarto de las chicas. Ginny se bañaba, Luna y Herm hablaban sobre lo que se compraron. Ginny salía del baño y a continuación entró Luna, y después de Luna fue Hermione. Cuando las tres ya se habían bañado, se estaban cambiando

En el cuarto de los chicos... ya estaban los tres bañados, y se dirigieron a la sala común a esperar a sus novias, a Ginny, Hermione y Luna. Pasaron como 5 minutos del tiempo que habían acordado en encontrarse y las chicas no bajaban. De repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, primero bajó Ginny que estaba vestida con un vestido de color lila, sin mangas, y la espalda era toda cruzada, tenia el pelo rojo suelto, y los zapatos con punta y taco del mismo tono. Draco se quedó con la boca abierta y esperó a que Ginny bajara para que ella le agarre el brazo, y para irse al gran Salón.

Segunda bajó Luna que estaba vestida con un vestido de color rosa claro, no tenía espalda, pero el vestido se ataba en el cuello de ella. Tenia en pelo negro con bucles y los zapatos con punta fina y taco del mismo tono. Ron izo lo mismo con Luna y le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigieron al salón. Pero antes de salir...

Harry... Hermione ya viene, pasa que se bañó última- le advirtió Luna

Bueno... Gracias Luna- dijo Harry

Pero Luna ya se había ido. Cuando de pronto casi se muere de lo que vio, vio a Herm bajar de la escalera, estaba con un vestido blanco strapless, que tenían flores a lo largo del vestido, tenia el pelo echo un rodete medio desprolijo a propósito, pero que caían mechones. Y los zapatos con punta y taco del mismo tono que el vestido. Estaba muy linda vestida. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, Harry le dio el brazo, para que bajaran juntos.

Herm... estas re linda, te amo

Yo también mi vida, y también estas re linda- y se dieron un beso

Cuando llegaron al salón, el salón estaba re lindo decorado, con luces de colores, humo y todas mesas alrededor de la pista. Buscaron por todo el salón a buscar a sus amigos, y ahí los vieron a todos en una mesa alejada. Se acercaron. Harry le acercó la silla a Herm y él se sentó a su lado.

Chicos, alumnos, por favor escuchen- dijo Dumbledore por un micrófono- no tengo mucho que decir... solo A PASARLA BIEN Y A DIFRUTAR, QUE EMPIEZE LA MUSICA!-

La música empezó a sonar fuerte, con todo lo que daba, las chicas estaban vestidas con vestidos largos y los chicos con esmoquin. Cuando empezó la música lenta Ron sacó a bailar a Luna, Harry a Hermione y Draco a Ginny. Hermione tenia las manos apoyadas en la nuca de Harry y su cabeza en el hombro de él, y Harry tenia las dos manos en la cintura de ella. Y Luna y Ron y Ginny y Draco también. Harry y Hermione se dieron un beso y continuaron con el baile, abrazados.

Cuando terminó la música, aparecieron en sus mesas la comidas y se dispusieron a comer.

Cuando terminaron de comer, empezó a sonar una música mas bailable. Hermione, Luna y Ginny se dirigieron las tres a la pista de baile a bailar, dejando a los tres chicos hablando en la mesa. Los tres chicos hablaban y reían animadamente sobre sus novias, sobre como se hicieron novios, hablaban también sobre que harían cuando terminaran Hogwarts y de que trabajarían.

Hermione y yo vamos a estudiar para ser aurores-dijo Harry

Yo y Luna también- dijo Ron

Y yo y Ginny también-dijo Draco

Y los tres empezaron a reír y se pusieron contentos, porque los 6 iban a estar juntos por siempre, ya que eran inseparables desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Cuando terminó esa música, las tres chicas volvieron a sus lugares, pero como no había sillas, porque se las habían llevado, Herms se sentó en las piernas de su novio y Ginny y Luna hicieron lo mismo. Harry le dio un beso a Herm atrás de la oreja y ella se sonrojó, y también la abrazó a Herms por la cintura. Cuando ella se dio cuanta de que Harry la abrazaba, ella apoyó sus manos, en las manos de él que estaban apoyadas sobre su cintura.

Cuando terminó el baile, Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny, se dirigieron a la sala común. Ahí, se sentaron en los sillones que siempre se sentaban y que estaba enfrente de la chimenea. Para descansar un rato, los tres chicos ocuparon en sillón que estaba enfrente del fuego, y se quedaron contemplándolo.

Herm fue con ellos y se sentó en las piernas de Harry. Ron le pidió a Harry la capa de invisibilidad en secreto, ya que no quería que nadie de entere.

Si, vos sabes – dijo Harry en el oído- donde esta, pero ten cuidado, que no se te olvide traérmela y dejarla en mi baúl

Si Harry, voy a tener cuidado- le respondió Ron

Y a continuación se fue a la habitación para recoger la capa. Cuando llegó a la sala común, agarró la mano de Luna y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se pusieron la capa.

En la sala común quedaban Draco, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. Draco y Ginny decidieron salir un rato al aula de Adivinación para pasar un rato a solas.

Y entonces ahí se quedaron solos Harry y Hermione. Hermione se sentó al lado de él. Y Harry se acostó, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Y ella mientras tanto iba acariciando el pelo negro azabache de él.

Herm?- preguntó Harry

Mmm si?- contestó ella

Es que todavía no puedo creer que... nosotros estemos así- dijo el chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache

Así como?- dijo la chica de ojos color miel- no entiendo

Ósea...que estemos juntos, de la mano, yo feliz con vos, así... que nos dimos cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro- dijo Harry

Si, yo soy tan feliz con vos, que no me imagino mi vida sin tu amor Harry-dijo Herm.

Ni yo. Herm...

Mm?

Te quería preguntar algo

Si?

Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts... te casarías conmigo?

Claro que si, me encantaría- y besó al ojiverde.

El se sentó acomodándose en el sillón, y sacó del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo que se lo entregó a ella. Herms lo abrió temblando. Y adentro de esta encontró un anillo que tenía incrustado un pequeño diamante. Hermione lo sacó del estuche, y Harry lo agarró, poniéndoselo en el dedo de ella. Hermione se puso tan contenta que besó a Harry dulcemente.

_PASARON CINCO MESES..._

Ese día, 2 de febrero, Hermione Jane Granger y Harry James Potter unían sus vidas. Y los padrinos de la boda eran Luna Loovegood y Ronald Weasley.

Herm... tranquila, va estar todo bien, no te preocupes- la tranquilizaba Luna-

Si, tranquila hija que va a salir todo bien- la tranquilizaba su madre

Mucha suerte Herms, te quiero un montón, y estoy segura de que vas a ser feliz con Harry-le dijo Ginny, y se abrazaron.

Yo también Ginny MALFOY- dijo Hermione, pero acentuando el apellido

Jajajajaja que graciosa Hermione Jane Potter

Eso me gusta como suena-dijo Herms

Mira... quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, y esa persona que- decía Lili Potter, la madre de Harry- lo va a ser feliz eres tú, el te ama y vos también, así que... les deseo toda la suerte del mundo-y besó a la novia en la mejilla y la abrazó.

Si, voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz, porque yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, y yo se que el me ama- dijo Herm

Si,- asintieron su mamá, Luna, la señora Weasley, Ginny y su AHORA suegra.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde se cambiaba Harry

Pa... estoy tan nervioso- decía Harry

Cuando fue mi casamiento con tu madre, yo estaba igual- lo tranquilizaba James

Si, es verdad-interrumpieron Sirius y Lupin.

Harry- le decia el señor Weasley- yo sabia desde un principio que ustedes eran el uno para el otro.

Jajajajjajajaja- rieron todos.

Mucha suerte Harry- lo felicitaron los gemelos Weasley

Harry... mucha suerte, y se feliz con Herms, y ojo, si le llegas a hacer algo... te la vas a tener que pagar conmigo- lo retó Ron

Eso nunca va a pasar, porque yo la amo un montón- se defendió Harry- y muchas gracias a todos- y se abrazaron.

Cuando Harry se terminó de cambiar, y dejaron de hablar, todos salieron hacia la iglesia, ahí había mucha gente, chicos de los de Griffindor, de la universidad de Aurores, amigos del ministerio, la gran familia Granger, Potter y todos los Weasley, hasta los profesores de Hogwarts. Harry fue delante de todo, y esperó a que la novia entre del brazo de su padre. Al instante comenzó a sonar la música, y eso quería decir que la novia ya entraba. Cuando el novio la vio entrar, se quedó paralizado, su corazón le dejó de latir, y sentía que estaba en el cielo, viendo un ángel. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Harry, su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla, y entregó el brazo de su hija al novio. Se quedaron viéndose unos minutos, y a continuación fijaron su mirada al cura.

Estamos aquí presentes, para unir a estas dos parejas a Hermione Jane Granger y a Harry James Potter en santo matrimonio.- continuaba el cura- Hermione Jane Granger, aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Si acepto- dijo Herms, poniéndole el anillo a Harry

Harry James Potter, aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Si, acepto-dijo Harry poniéndole el anillo a Hermione

Entonces, por el poder que me otorga, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el cura, y rápidamente se besaron- y ahora les presento a Harry James Potter y a Hermione Jane Granger Potter- y todos los empezaron a felicitar, y les tiraban arroz, a medida que salían de la iglesia

Los saludaron a todos, y se metieron rápidamente en el auto de él, que se dirigían al hotel, donde se iban a cambiar y a descansar un rato (porque como era común, en toda fiesta, después del casamiento, los novios, tenían que llegar después que los invitados), para poder ir después a su hogar, donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron al hotel...

No puedo creer que soy Hermione Jane Granger Potter- y besó a su ahora esposo

Y yo no puedo creer que seas solo mía... jajaja- rió Harry, tratando de interpretar una risa maligna

Harry... ven... quiero hablar con vos

Si, que pasa?

Te acordás lo que hablamos el otro día en el restaurante?

A ver... déjame acordarme... ahh si... sobre si quiero tener hijos con vos

Si

Yo quiero tener miles!

Hay amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Vos también

Ahora vallamos a nuestra nueva casa

Si, dale vamos, nos cambiamos y vamos-

Se cambiaron y se fueron. Harry tenía puestos unos vaqueros y una camisa, y Hermione tenía puesto una minifalda de jeen, una remera y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y tenían punta y mucho taco. A Harry le pareció muy hermosa, y la besó.

Cuando llegaron, la casa era preciosa. La casa se la habían regalado Sirius, Lupin y los padres de los novios. Era de tres pisos, tenían un jardín enorme con una pileta también enorme.

Continuara...

espero que les haya gustado, ya lo voy a continuar, espero que me dejen Reviews si es gusto!

chauuuuu


End file.
